Hetalia: States Vs Countries!
by Sebby-X-Ciel-14
Summary: When America gets sick, it's up to England, France, and Russia to watch ten of his fifty states for a little while. Seems simple right? Not with states like Alaska, Texas,and Hawaii hanging around! Some OcxOc and minor UsxUk. Rated T for certain things.
1. Hetalia: States Vs Countries! Prologue

Charlotte: Hey! This just came as an idea to me sooooo…DISCLAIMER! *points to England*

England: Huh? Oh! Charlotte doesn't own any Hetalia characters and…I'm not sure if she owns the states o.0

Charlotte: *looks around with a creepy grin* Maybe I do, Maybe I don't.

England: Yes, um, anyways. She doesn't own Hetalia. Because if she did….

Charlotte: You'd never look at America the same way again? ^^

England: -_- Yes, that.

**Hetalia: States Vs. Countries!**

Prologue

England sighed as America's cough seemed to get worse. "Gosh, this the fifth time this month, what are you on you git?" "Ah, it's not our lovely brother's fault, England." France sighed as he burst into the room, as usual, uninvited, "His economy hasn't been too great this year. Are you WORRIED about him, England?" England blushed and turned away muttering, "Now way, why would I care about this moron?" His heart did soften when America coughed violently again.

"This isn't good." America murmured hoarsly, "I was supposed to spend time with ten of the states this week. I don't know how they're gonna take it…" He trailed off then a small, not-too-bright rightful appeared over his head and he turned to France, England, and Russia (who had magically appeared out of nowhere) with a rather creepy grin on his face. England, being the blue-eyed contries older brother, immediately got what he was thinking.

"Ohhhh no." England snarled, making an 'X' with his arm, "We are not watching ten bloody children!" His heart softened slightly, however, when he saw America's pleading eyes. "Please," He begged in a hushed tone, "They were really looking forward to this, it would mean the world to me." A long, awkward silence ticked by as Russia and France made bets on what England would do.

"Okay, fine, we'll watch the bloody states." England caved, looking away from the smiling America, "I'm not happy about it…Bloody wanker." America smiled, then coughed again, "Th-thanks. I owe you one." "One billion more like it. France! Russia! You're helping me too!" "Why should we?" Russia wondered lazily, "Kids annoy me." France began getting a strange aura around him as he muttered, "I could take territories from America." Russia binked, for France had a point. "Okay, I will help." Russia smiled, his evil purple aura surrounding him.

Charlotte: Awww, wittle Arthur has a soft spot for Alfredddddd! How cute. ^/^

England: Shut up! I could care less about that moron!

Charlotte: *makes a heart with her hands* UsxUk for the wiiiiin!

England: Shut it you git. *throws a scone at her head*

Charlotte: Meep! *ducks and starts running from an array of scones* Read and review I'll love you forever okay bai!


	2. Hetalia: States Vs Countries! Chapter 1

Charlotte: Awww, I'm so happy people like my fanfic. No matter how pointless it is. :D

England: That's because people want to see us take care of ten annoying kids.

Charlotte: I'd pay to see that :D Do the disclaimer, England!

England: *sighs* Charlotte doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, I'd be gay.

Charlotte; Oh you already are.

England: You little-

Charlotte: Let's start!

**Hetalia: States Vs. Countries!**

**Chapter One: What Have We Done?**

England peered down at the sheet of paper in his hand, then back up at a rather large mansion. "America said that they'd be in summer home, right?" France called curiously, "That means in here, right?" (A/N: What? Countries can't have summer homes?) England glared, "No, at the bottom of the pacific ocean, of course here you git!" "What does git mean anyways?" Russia whispered to France. "I think it's some sort of rare English scone." France deduced. England rolled his eyes and went to knock on the door.

"YOU PERVERT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST!" A loud female voice roared, shaking the huge mansion and making England pull back in shock.

"I told ya'll I didn't go into you're room!" A western accented voice called back angrily, "You gotta stop goin' round accusing' people!"

"I DO NOT GO AROUND ACCUSING PEOPLE!" The female roared back. Two simultaneous sighs were heared. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO SIGHING ABOUT?"

Peering at each other nervously, England and France pushed Russia towards the door. Russia sighed and knocked on the door. Everyone in the house became hushed. The silence ticked by and then a small, childish voice called curiously, "Who is it?"

"Um, America is sick. We're going to be the people spending time with you for a little while?" France tried. The minute he finished his sentence the door flew open and he ran behind England, who was behind Russia.

They came face to face with a girl, around 17. She had short brown hair and cloud gray eyes. She wore a slick coat with faux fur around its hood (which was currently slung back around her neck), its arm holes, and its bottom. She wore a pair of white earmuffs and a pair of mittens, which were around her neck. "WHAT?" She demanded in shock.

Peering past Russia and the girl, England and France saw something that made them dread agreeing to this. There were about seven other teenagers, one of them holding a small baby, and two kids about eight or nine years old.

All thee countries swallowed nervously.

What had they gotten themselves into?

Charlotte: Hahah, what indeed.

England: *twitches* Seven teenagers…

Rusiaa: A baby…

France: And two eight-year-olds!

Charlotte: Hahah! Review please! Thanks! ^^


	3. Hetalia: States Vs Countries! Chapter 2

**((Charlotte: Super special disclaimer powers go! *does a strange pose and points to France***

**France: Erm, Charlotte does not own Hetalia…**

**Charlotte: Super special starting the chapter powers go!))**

**Hetalia: States Vs. Countries!**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the States**

Thirteen people sat in a strangely awkward silence in America's summer home. Alaska has thrown them in and ran off to call America, just to make sure they weren't pulling their legs. The biggest state came back, slamming her mittens around her neck and glaring untrustingly at two of the three, while ignoring the third. The clock ticked in the background…

"Fine then." Alaska finally said, dusting off her fluffy coat, "We'll introduce ourselves. I'm Alaska. The biggest state out of all of us." She glared at Texas, who smirked. He was a fairly well-built man, in his early twenties maybe, with dirty blonde hair and a huge brown hat with a gold belt-buckle on it. "Howdy," He titled his hat in a greeting, "Names' Texas. I'M the biggest' here state honestly."

"Jerk." Alaska muttered as a girl walked up carrying a small baby. The girl was fairly tan with long blond hair and BIG breasts. Almost Ukraine big! She smiled, revealing bleach white teeth, "Hey! I'm California! And this' Hawaii!" She shifted the small tan baby in her arm, who was absently sucking on a small flower-shaped binky.

A teenager with messy, greasy black hair came up wearing loose torn jeans, a plaid jacket over a black T-shirt that read 'New Yorkers do it best', and a graffitied hat, "Yo. I'm New York." New York smirked in a heavy accent, "Nice taa meet ya." A boy around the age of eight came flying down the staircase on a whip as he cheered, "And I'm Indiana!"

A small girl appeared next to Indiana almost magically. She had an old fashioned country dress and thick locks of dirty blond hair with brown eyes. She giggled lightly as she whispered, "I'm Maryland. Pleased to meet you!" A set of twins appeared, one boy and one girl. The boy had short brunette hair with green eyes and the girl the same, only her hair was longer. "I'm North Dakota" The girl said. "I'm South Dakota." The boy said. Both had no emotion.

"That's nine." England pointed out, "America said there were ten of you?" Alaska peered around in a confused sort of way and her face turned into a look of rage. "ALRIGHT! WHERE'D WYOMING RIDE OFF TO DAMMIT?" England and France cringed at Alaska's sudden burst of anger as she ran off towards the backyard. Curious, everyone else followed her.

The backyard of the mansion was huge. It was a pasture of rolling grass with a small farm in the distance and a large tower built for watching the land. Alaska peered around angrily before yelling, "WYOMING! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I SET OUT THE DOGS!" "Dogs?" France whispered. England shrugged just as a huge black stallion came riding up, rearing up and neighing frantically. Everyone yelped and jumped back as the front hooves of the horse fell to the ground with a deafening thud. Atop this monster a boy with short brown hair and green eyes tipped up his hat in silent inspection of the group, "Chill, Lassie. Just taking a morning ride."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALING ME THAT YOU IDIOT!" Alaska snarled angrily, twitching slightly, "Anyways, this is Russia, England, and France. They're watching us. America is sick." "Ah, whatever." Wyoming shrug, "I'm Wyoming, you won't see me around the house too often. I'm usually out at the barn. See ya." With a gesture to his normal hang out and a tip of his hat, Wyoming dug his spurs into the stallion and sent himself thundering across the pasture once more.

The countries sweat dropped at the sudden swiftness of Wyoming. Alaska tsked and turned towards the countries, glaring slightly, "Okay, get inside you three. We have some rules to go over if you're staying here."

The states gathered an evil aura around them, creepy grins spreading themselves across their faces and a purple aura moving up. "RUSSIA'S SPAWN!" England and France called in unison, holding each other in fear. Russia just smiled cutely, the purple aura gathering around himself as well.

((Charlotte: Yay! Now you know all the states!…Well ten of them.

England: Yes, so review you bloody gits!

Charlotte: *smacks him with a scone* Bad Arthur! No insulting the readers!))


	4. Hetalia: States Vs Countries! Chapter 3

((Charlotte: Wow…Wow…Wow…

England: Sorry, she is currently in shock about how popular her story is.

Charlotte: WOW! WOW! WOW!

England: Erm anyaways…Charlotte owns nothing and let's start the story…))

**Hetalia: States Vs. Countries!**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast**

South Dakota peered over his work. Three plates of pancakes, six plates of bacon, two plates of eggs, two plates of sausages, twenty cups of tea, thirteen glasses of orange juice, and seventeen glasses of milk. North Dakota, his identical twin sister, had been busy setting the huge dining room for the feast and now it was all laid out and ready to go. There was only one last thing to do. Stepping to the far side of the staircase the two peered at each other readily and pulled out bullhorns.

"BREAKFAST!" They shouted in unison. With that, the day would start.

"Oof!" Alaska groaned as Texas fell out of the top bunk and onto her with a heavy thud. Her eyes shot open when she heard the familiar bullhorn call from the Dakota twins. "OUTTA MY WAY SMALL-FRY!" Alaska shouted, shoving Texas over onto the floor and bolting for the door. Texas groaned in pain and shot up, rushing after Alaska with the near same amount of speed.

England opened his eyes blurrily, a loud sound had woken him up. It was a shout and a thud. He wondered what it was. "I'M GETTING THERE FIRST! LET ME DOWN! GAH! YOU TRIPPED ME DAMMIT!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU SO TOTALLY DID YOU IDIOT! HEY!"

England twitched as Alaska and Texas burst past his open door with blinding speed. California followed shortly after, rubbing her eye with one hand and cradling a sleeping Hawaii in the other. "Mannnnn, those two are, like, so noisy." She complained while continuing to walk forward. England groaned and fell back onto his bed and peered around before standing up and walking out the door.

He froze as New York came bolting down the hallway, sending him flying back into his room as the state shouted, "FUCK I'M GONNA BE LAST AGAIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU BASTARDS WAKE ME UP DAMMIT?" England gripped the side of the wall and shouted, "WATCH WERE YOU'RE RUNNING YOU BLOODY GIT!" New York turned around and flipped the nation off before continuing down the stairs.

"I wouldn't bug New York in the morning if I were you." Indiana stated matter-of-factly, holding hands with Maryland as they made their way through the hallway sleepily. Maryland nodded lightly, "He's always so vulgar when Texas or Alaska beat him to the table." "Speaking of which, you better get moving if you want to eat anything." Wyoming warned as he walked passed the kids and England, "New York will eat just about anything that has syrup on it, so be prepared to fight for your food." "These kids are animals." England groaned, falling over with a sad aura around him.

When England had finally came down, Russia and France were already there. "Ah! Bonjour! It's about time you joined us!" France said snidely. "Shut up!" England snapped as he took a seat between Texas and Alaska and took a cup of tea and a pancake. "PASS THE FUKING SYRUP!" New York shouted from the other end of the table. "I'LL DO IT!" Indiana cheered, standing on his chair and throwing out his whip and sending it flying across the table.

Russia blinked as the syrup bottle disappeared from his hand due to the whip and was sent back across the table and into New York's hands. "Was that really necessary, Indy?" Wyoming wondered while drinking some coffee. The eight-year-old went back to his bacon with a happy nod. "So, Mr. England." Maryland called politely, "What are we going to do today?"

"How should I know?" England snapped. Alaska's fork quickly pinned his pajama cuff onto the table. France and Russia blinked as Alaska began grinding her fists into England's temples as she stated angrily, "Because YOU are supposed to be taking care of US. That means YOU must provide US with things to DO. Got it?" "O-Okay! Just get off me you bloody git!" England yelled as New York fell over off his chair laughing, "Fuck that's rich! Ya don't get to see 'Lassie beaten' up somun' unless its Texas! Hahah!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"NO! YA TOLD TEXAS NOT TO CALL YOU IT WHORE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

California covered Hawaii's ears with a sigh as the Dakota's did the same with Indian and Maryland. "I have an idea." California smiled nicely. "WHAT?" Alaska demanded in the middle of wrining New York's neck.

"How about we all go to the beach?"

((Charlotte: Wow…wow…wow…

England: Yes, she's still in shock….

Russia: *smiles* Review, da?

Charlotte: WOWWWWWWW!))


	5. Hetalia: States Vs Countries! Chapter 4

((Charlotte: Well due to popular demand I'm back with chapter four!

England: No matter how much we begged her not to.

Charlotte: Shut up or I'll write a FrUk fanfic!

England: Y-You wouldn't dare!

Charlotte: Try me. I don't own Hetalia by the way!))

**Hetalia: States Vs. Countries!**

**Chapter Four: Bikinis and Car Rides**

England sighed, leaning against the arm of the recliner chair in the living room, peering around curiously. France was combing Maryland's long blond hair, complimenting the small child on it. Indiana was glaring heatedly on France, apparently not happy his little sister was being touched by the perverted nation. New York was flipping through channels on the TV, sipping some coffee as he did so. Everyone else was playing a game of Poker while Russia was…Playing paddy cake with Hawaii?

Everyone was dressed for the beach…everyone that is BUT a certain female state that was as stubborn as her weather was cold.

"Alaska! Get out of the bathroom! The beach is, like, gonna get crowded!" California whined, banging on the bathroom door hurriedly. "No! I look RIDICULOUS!" Alaska's voice yelled furiously on the other side of the door. "Alaska's so stubborn." North Dakota sighed, wrapping her towel around her securely.

"Alaska! Don't make me get Texas to break down this door!" California threatened. "Oh why don't you go (*Beep*) Lady Gaga and leave me alone!" Alaska yelled back angrily. California groaned and shot everyone in the room a 'please help me here' look. No one paid her any mind.

"AHH! GUYSS! YOU GOTTA, LIKE, HELP ME GET HER OUT HERE!" California screamed, tugging on England's arm, "Like, Mr. Brittan please, like, help me here!" "Let go of me you git!" England snapped, pulling away, "Like hell I'm helping you get her out of there! For all I care she can stay locked in that bathroom!" "Thank-you!" Alaska's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Wyoming sighed, standing up and tilting his hat lazily. "Yay! Like, thanks so much Wyoming!" California cheered, glomping said state out of pure happiness. Wyoming blushed and cleared his throat, pushing California away a bit and knocking on the bathroom door calmly.

"WHAT?" Alaska's voice nearly knocked down the door and blew Wyoming's hat off. "Alaska, you gotta come out now." Wyoming stated, crossing his arms. "…NO!" Alaska yelled angrily. "…You know, if you don't come out who would feed Juneau and the others?" Wyoming stated, leaning against the wall. The other side was silent. If there was one thing Alaska cared for, it was her five Alaskan Malamutes. She loved them more than her own family.

"…Fine." Alaska finally sighed and the door clicked open. Everyone peered around and stared as Alaska walked out of the bathroom in a very revealing purple and ice-blue bikini. California 'ooed' and ran to hug her sister cheering, "OMG you look, like, so freaking sexy in that sis!" "Release me." Alaska snarled angrily, glaring to her side at her sister.

"I must say, Allison." Texas smirked, walking over and hugging Alaska around the waist, "I agree with California. You've never looked sexier." "Why you little pervert!" Alaska snarled, "SUPER POWERED ALASKAN PUNCH!" With that Alaska's hand connected to Texas' jaw and he was sent flying into the kitchen, making everyone in the room sweat drop. (All except Russia and Hawaii, who had moved on from paddy cake and were now entertaining each other with peek-a-boo.)

"Okay, now that we got her out of there can we get this fucking over with?" New York sighed, leaning back lazily. "Benjaminnnnn!" California chided, hitting the state on the head with her suntan lotion, "There are CHILDREN present! Like, watch your language!" "Whore." New York scoffed as he stood up, "Let's go."

Everyone sighed and stood up, Alaska still glaring at Texas, who had a nice red mark on his face. Her purple aura was evident. "Is there any possibility that he's related to you, France?" England whispered over to France, eyeing Texas curiously.

Next to nearly being mauled by George (Texas' rather temperamental pet bull) a car ride with the ten states was probably the worst form of torture any man could go through.

He had decided to drive the SUV, which had somehow managed to fit all thirteen of them, not trusting any of the young states or other nations. As they drove, constant interruptions erupted from the states' mouths.

"I'm hungry!" Indiana complained, "Can we stop for McDonalds?"

"Like, no way!" California shook her head, "I'm watching my figure! I can't eat any of that greasy food!"

"Watching your-? Caitlyn you're a freaking piece of cardboard!" New York snapped, pointing to the tan blond angrily. "Like thank-you!" She grinned stupidly. "Dumb blonde." New York twitched.

"Guys! I'm still hungry!" Indiana whined.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Maryland stated.

"You should have gone before we left home!" North Dakota stated.

"I couldn't! Alaska locked herself in it!" Maryland whined.

"Don't go pinning this on me you little brat! OW! SOMEONE MAKE HAWAII LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Alaska freaked, trying to pry said baby off of her hair.

"I think we left his pacifier on the kitchen table!" Texas freaked.

"What do you mean WE? It's Cali's job to give him it!" Alaska jabbed a finger at the blonde.

"Like, no way! I told South Dakota to do it!" California pointed to the spacey boy.

"….Huh?" South Dakota blinked.

"You should know better than to tell Jake to do anything! He's naturally spacey! Like, Washington spacey!" Indiana yelled.

"Wait, there's a Washington?" California blinked.

"California! You live one state away from her!" Everyone yelled.

"I know Washington D.C, but not a Washington? Did D.C get demoted or something? OMG DID DAD FINALLY GIVE ME TITLE OF CAPITAL OF OUR COUNTRY?" C

"Tsh, as if! Besides, he'd give it to ME if he had to!" Texas smirked.

"PLEASE tell me we're almost there." France groaned, putting his hands over his ears in an attempt to shut out the arguing.

England only banged his head against the steering wheel as they hit noon traffic towards the water.

'I gotta feeling' The radio played as the ten states and three nations sat in the car, still stuck in some traffic.

"LIKE, OMG TURN THIS UP I LOVE THIS SONG!" California cheered, unbuckling her seat belt and hitting the volume button as loud as it could go. Alaska made a face and unbuckled herself as well, switching the song so it started playing, 'Drunken Lullabies' by Flogging Molly instead.

"Oi, you two get back in your seats!" England yelled as he saw the two scrambling around. "Dude, this song sucks." Texas laughed, reaching to switch the music. He changed it to 'Ghost Riders' by Johnny Cash. "No country!" New York snarled as he hit a random button. 'Why Should I Worry' started blasting out the stereos.

"Okay, that's it, no more touching the radio!" England snarled, changing the tune. Everyone glared evilly at the driver and reached for the button, the car was bouncing around as they continued arguing. "Please calm down everyone." Russia sighed as he held Hawaii in his arms.

Then someone hit a radio button and one song began playing that made all the states stop arguing. England twitched as it played, but all the states sat down and started singing it happily.

"So I put my hands up they're playing my song! The butterflies fly away!" The states scream-sang in terrible harmony, like stereotypical teenagers would, "Nodding my head like yeah! Moving my hips like yeah! Got my hands up! They're playing my song! I know I'm gonna be okay! Yeah, yeah! IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA!"

"Someone please kill me." England groaned.

"I think we are dead," France sighed, "This is just our eternal punishment."

"YEAH, YEAH! PARTY IN THE USA!"

((Charlotte: Yes….I am so stereotypical…I have the United States of America singing Party in the USA…

England: The ONLY Miley Cyrus song she apparently likes.

Charlotte: *nods sagely* The ONLY one. Now reviews would be truly appreciated! ^^ Thanks for reading!))


	6. States Vs Countries Xmas Special!

((Charlotte: While I was at it, I decided to write a State Christmas Special!

England: ….Crap.

Charlotte: *Glares* Ahem, my special is in NO WAY connected to my story. It's just something I thought I should do!

Russia: Disclaimer!

Charlotte: Oh! Right! I don't own Hetalia! …But let's face it, it would be epic if I could right? X3))

**Hetalia: States Vs. Countries! **

**Christmas Special! **

'_Our family isn't the closest in the world, but we all try to come together when Christmas comes around. We have a long list of family traditions we try to complete. We start with decoration the tree…'_

"I don't think we should let him cut down the tree." Minnesota stated angrily, pointing to a boy with messy blond hair and green eyes, holding up an axe with a please expression. "Well it's New Hampshire's turn to cut down our tree this year, so we gotta let him," Alabama stated, sweat dropping a bit at how New Hampshire skipped around singing about his axe, "No matter how dangerous that may be…"

"Oi, Yankee! Were you two much of a wimp to cut down the tree this year, or were you afraid of the bugs that might crawl on you?" New Jersey smirked, poking New York on the arm. "Stupid bastard! It was Hampshire's turn! You know that! I could cut down a taller tree then you any day!" New York snapped angrily at his brother.

"Please don't fight you two. The last thing I need is broken Christmas ornaments." Rhode Island called worriedly, his plain brown eyes widening as he swiped a box away from the quarreling two.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go chop down a tree!" New Hampshire cheered, holding up his axe so the blade was near his head.

"I don't think you're supposed to hold it like that, Josh." A boy with long brown hair tied behind his head in a pony tail called; sweat dropping a bit as the state walked out of the house calling, "Relax Tennessee! I'll be perfectly fine!" "It's not you I'm worried about," Tennessee sighed, "It's those poor people that might get in the way of your axe…" "Shouldn't someone, like, go after him?" California called worriedly, looking up from stringing popcorn with Nevada.

"I'll go." Washington volunteered, wrapping her winter coat around her frail body tighter before scurrying after New Hampshire.

A little while passed and the door opened again. By this time everyone was ready to decorate the tree and waited impatiently for New Hampshire to come in with it.

Sure enough New Hampshire skipped into the house rather gaily, swinging his axe from side to side as if it was someone's hand, a tree being pulled in behind him. Next was Washington, and she came in trembling, her onyx eyes wide with fear. Her usually neat black hair was sticking up in certain areas, giving her a much disheveled look.

"Neh? What happened to you, Mommy?" Utah called, poking his little sister state on the shoulder. The two used the nicknames 'mommy' and 'daddy' for each other all the time. No one knew why though. "There was…the tree…." Washington stuttered out, "And…The axe with the…and then the….and….SQUIRRELS! SO. MANY. SQUIRRELS!"

"Um, I'm going to get her in for some hot chocolate," Oregon sweat dropped, ushering her sister-state into the kitchen, "Why don't the rest of you get started on that tree?" "Maybe we SHOULDN'T let New Hampshire cut down the tree anymore." New Jersey said as he quickly took the axe away from his elder brother, earning a childish 'awww'. "Agreed." Everyone stated with nods.

'_After the tree we usually move on to Christmas caroling….'_

"Okay everyone! Stop whining and get into groups!" America cheered happily. You see, since there were so many of the states they were broken up into three groups of thirteen to go caroling. What was supposed to be a fun family activity ended up being a constant rivalry as each group starved to get to the most houses and reach home first.

"Okay, who's in this group?" Alaska demanded turning to face everyone. Her eyes gazed over everyone as she mumbled, "Okay, I got Washington, California, Oregon, Wyoming, Nevada, Arizona, Colorado…Dammit, you all suck at singing." Alaska dipped her head down in sadness, "We're not going to win this year!" "HEY!" Everyone complained, glaring at the young state angrily.

"Okay, listen up everybody!" Delaware cheered, standing up and placing one hand on his chest with a confident smirk, "Since you whiners are in my group today that means you do what I say when I say it and exactly how it sounds, you got that?" "Why are we…" New York began, twitching. "In the same group…" New Jersey continued, also twitching. "TOGETHER!" They finished in unison, angrily glaring at each other. "Hey! Stop your arguing you stupid pricks!" Delaware yelled, pointing to the two, "Now pull out your books! We gotta beat Alaska this year!"

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Maryland called, opening her book to the first page, "Can we start with Silent Night?" "Sure." Indiana nodded with a smile, opening his book as well. "I'm glad this group doesn't have any troublemakers in it." Utah said with a relived sigh. "Yeah, I know." Kentucky laughed lightly as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, "It feels much more relaxing knowing New Mexico and New Hampshire won't bully us here!" "Let's start then." Rhode Island smiled as they knocked on the first door.

In the end, Maryland's group one, not only making it home first but with dozens of sweets and hot chocolate that the people they sang for offered them as rewards. New York and New Jersey had raced to the door, both slamming into it since it was locked, and Alaska was being held back by Oregon as she yelled angrily at Texas.

'_And finally, our family celebrates Christmas Eve at America's house with a big family feast. We even invite England and Canada.' _

"Um, can someone tell me how the hell you tell when these things are done?" Louisiana called worriedly from the kitchen, staring down at a pot twitching.

"…Louie….they're mashed potatoes." Connecticut sweat dropped at the southern state, "They're already mashed so…they're already ready." "Oh…." Louisiana laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head, "That makes sense! Hey while you're here will you check on the ham for me? Kay thanks baiiii!" "W-Wait! Where are you going?" Connecticut whined. "Off to flirt with Florida." Louisiana winked.

Connecticut busily stirred some holiday sauce as he muttered to himself. "Stupid Louisiana dumping the stove duty on me! Just because I'm the smallest state doesn't mean I gotta be bullied! I swear one of these days I'll-" "Whatchya mumbling bout Nathan?" Idaho wondered as she walked in, shoving her hands into her pant pockets curiously. "Louisiana stuck me with the kitchen again." Connecticut confessed.

"Oh, well I'll help you!" Idaho smiled, tying back her thick brunette hair and washing her hands before walking over to the state, "What should I do?" Connecticut smiled, thankful that someone was willing to help him, "Well, could you maybe pull the ham out of the oven?"

"Sure! No problem!" Idaho cheered. Connecticut smiled and went back to watching over the holiday sauce.

"…Hey Connecticut?" Idaho called.

"Yeah?"

"…How do I pull out the ham?"

Cue face palm.

"Dinner's ready!" Connecticut called cheerily, setting the final food on the incredibly long dining table. "Outta the way whiners I'm STARVING!" America cheered, shoving past his states and getting at the table first. "Hey! No fair!" New York snarled as he ran quickly as well. "Oh no way you're gonna beat ME." New Jersey snarled, following his brother as quick as ever.

England sighed as he took a seat between Alaska and Texas to make sure the two states didn't kill each other with their silverware.

"This is great!" America cheered happily, "Everyone here together bonding! It's just what we needed right guys?"

"NEW JERSEY'S PLATE IS BIGGER THAN MINE!"

"IS NOT! YOU NEED GLASSES!"

"Hell no! I'll look like Mississippi if I did!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Good! Get contacts!"

"AMERICA! TELL TEXAS I'M THE BIGGEST STATE!"

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?"

Everyone shut up when England yelled. "Sorry grandpa." Delaware chirped, fake sweetness lacing his voice. "Bloody git! Don't call me that!" England yelled.

"…Our family is never going to love each other at once." Virginia sighed as she placed a roll on her plate. "…I figured as much." America agreed, smiling gently in thought as he watched his fifty states dig into their food and argue at the same time.

'_Yeah, our family isn't most close nit. But it's the only one we got.' _

((Charlotte: Yeah…it was pointless, but I felt I needed to introduce more states since people seemed to want me to! ^^ So Merry Christmas! You got your wish!

England: *fumes* I am not a grandpa.

Charlotte: You really are actually XD. Ah well, review please and MERRY X-MAS EVERYBODY!))


	7. Author's Note!

France: Bonjour everybody! This is an author's note! Now our author, Charlotte Lessure!

Charlotte: *Is hiding under a pillow case shaking*

England: Charlotte? *pokes her*…Look what you people did to her!

Wyoming: You broke our Author! D:

California: *sighs* Then I guess we'll have to pass on the message for her. Well, Charlotte says-

Charlotte: *Flails wildly* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forget some states but…but…COME ON PEOPLE! G-GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WITH A CRAP TON OF HOMEWORK FOR THE WEEK! I MAKE MISTAKES! I FORGET THINGS! YOU'RE LUCKY I GOT TO MAKE AN X-MAS SPECIAL! IF YOU PEOPLE WANT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR STATES THEN GO AHEAD AND WRITE YOUR OWN STUPID FIC! I'M ONLY HUMANNNN!*cowers in her corner*

California: *sweat drops* Erm, yes that.

Charlotte: *goes back to her corner shaking terribly* .

Russia: *pokes Charlotte* I hope she's okay….

Charlotte: DO I LOOK FREAKING OKAY TO YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD TAKE THIS FIC THIS SERIOUSLY! EITHER THAT OR I'M TOO SENSATIVE! BUT DAMMIT I'M NOT GOOD WITH COMING UP FOR IDEAS! I HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN! WHEN I TRY AND FOCUS I'LL SEE A BUTTERFLY AND CHASE AFTER IT! I TEND TO FORGET EVERYTHING THAT PEOPLE TELL ME, THEREFORE I FORGET EVERYTHING! I RUSH THINGS! I'M LUCKY I REMEMBER WHERE THE HELL I PUT MY MANGA IN THE MORNING!

France: I think you're just too sensitive….

Charlotte: I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY AND I KNOW THEY'RE NOT TOO HAPPY WHEN I FORGET THEIR STATESSSS!

Alaska: *pats Charlotte's back* I think you're gonna need a break.

Russia: Isn't this why this message was made? To tell them all that Charlotte's going to take a break from this story for a bit?

Charlotte: *nods* Y-Yes…*stands up and clears her throat* Sorry everybody, but Hetalia: States Vs. Countries is going on temporary Hiatus cause…well…I can only write so many things….and…I have so much homework…and…I'm going to see my family and….*OTL moment* I just need a break….

Texas: So thanks for reading and we'll hope to see you again real soon! *waves cheerily* Thanks for reading up to this point! ^^

Thanks for reading about our adventures! We hope to see you again real soon! ~Sincerely, America's States


End file.
